Passion en avion
by Angel95000
Summary: Caius Volturi, part acheter un nouvel hotel. Son associé, Carlisle Cullen, l'accompagne ainsi que l'assistante de Caius...


**Passion dans l'avion**

Je travaillais depuis peu pour Caius Volturi, représentant de toute la famille Volturi, famille la plus importante en ce qui concernant les placements à haut risque.

Nous devions nous rendre dans un jet privé au îles vierges, afin d'acquérir un nouvel hôtel en passe d'être détruit. Mais dont mon patron voulais faire acquisition.

Pour cela il avait décider de faire équipe avec un homme que je n'avais jamais vu, mis à part dans les magasines, Carlisle Cullen.

Nous attendions la voiture qui devais nous mener au jet CullenAirlines, lorsqu'une limousine s'approcha de nous. Elle s'arrêta à quelque mètres de nous, d'où un homme descendis.

C'était Carlisle Cullen. Nom de dieu, les photos ne lui rendais pas du tout justice.

Grand, les cheveux blond presque blanc, un regard bleu acier et un corps à se damner. Non, Carlisle Cullen n'avait rien à envier au mannequin.

Il s'avança vers nous, tendis la main à mon patron qui la serra chaleureusement en lui adressant l'un de ses rares sourires, puis se tourna vers moi.

il me regarda étrangement l'espace d'une seconde puis me tendis également la main. Je lui tendis la mienne mais au lieu de me la serrer il l'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Cela envoya plein d'ondes tout le long de mon corps.

Puis il se tourna vers mon boss, et tout deux se mirent à discuter frénétiquement de leur voyage ainsi que de leur futur acquisition tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Je les suivi de loin et je peux ainsi admirer M. Cullen dans tout sa splendeur.

Une fois dans la voiture ils continuèrent leur discussion en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là. J'avais l'habitude de la part de mon patron, et puis ca me permettais de regarder notre hôte sans interruption.

Trop vite à mon goût nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée d'un immense jet luxueux, je restais bouche bée l'espace d'un instant. Cet homme devait être dix fois plus riche que mon patron qui pouvant pouvais arrêter de travailler dès aujourd'hui sans devoir subir le chômage.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur la gauche de l'appareil et un escalier en descendis.

Carlisle se mit à côté et attendis que mon patron monte, ensuite il tourna vers moi et mis sa main au creux de mes reins pour m'aider à monter, je me retournais pour le regarder et il me fit un sourire.

Je montais dans l'appareil pour découvrir ce qui ressemblais à un salon grand luxe, avec tout au bout une porte qui devait mener je ne sais ou.

Je pris place près de cette porte et commençais à sortir mes dossiers afin de vérifier les derniers points de ce futur achat.

Ils s'assirent plus loin, et une hôtesse vint leur un verre de Whisky chacun. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda ce que je souhaitai boire.

- Un verre de champagne je vous pris.

Autant en profiter car je ne remonterai pas de ci tôt dans un avion aussi classe. Elle me ramena ca rapidement puis s'éloigna dans la cabine du pilote.

Au bout d'une heure, mon patron annonça qu'il voulais dormir, et Carlisle lui indiqua la porte juste derrière moi en précisant que c'était la chambre.

Caius se dirigea vers la chambre et referma la porte juste derrière lui.

- Vous ne voulez pas venir me tenir compagnie ici? Me dit il.

Je levais les yeux de mon rapport qui dissimulait un magasine de mode, et le vis me fixant avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi pas, lui répondis-je.

Je rangeais tout mes documents dans ma pochette et me levais vers la place qu'il m'indiquait, juste en face de lui.

Il commence à me poser des question sur mon travail, ma vie, mes loisirs. C'était un homme attentif et qui ne monopolisait pas la conversation.

Je me rendis compte que nous avions beaucoup de point commun, et au fur et à mesure de se tête à tête, il se rapprocha inexorablement de moi, tant mentalement que physiquement.

Sa jambe frôlait la mienne, et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers le fin tissus de son pantalon.

Ce qui déclencha la suite du vol, n'était en aucun cas prévu.

Il tendit la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et la laissa glisser le long de mon cou. J'inclinais la tête à cette caresse et fermais les yeux. Ensuite il pris mes deux mains et me força à me lever, pour me faire assoir sur ses genoux quelques instants plus tard.

Il remit ses mains dans mes cheveux et égrena plusieurs baisers délicieux le long de mon cou, comme les ailes d'un papillon.

Puis il me regarda dans les yeux avec intensité, avant de plonger vers ma bouche. Il m'embrassa avec passion comme cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, mêlant sa langue à la mienne dans un ballet érotique.

Ses doigts descendit le long de ma nuque puis il parcouru mon dos, de haut en bas dans un va et viens envoutant.

Je plaçais mes mains sur son torse et senti celui ci se tendre. Il continuais à m'embrasser tandis que je caressais son corps, je défis tout doucement les petits boutons de sa chemise, pour découvrir sa peau chaude sous mes doigts. Il avait la peau tellement douce.

Il arrêta de m'embrasser et je poussais un gémissement déçu. Il sourit et commença lui aussi à vouloir me déshabiller. Il fit passer mon pull par dessus ma tête et contempla ma poitrine ainsi offerte.

Il resta un moment à me regarder puis se pencha sur l'un de mes tétons pour le lécher. Un coup de langue rapide, puis plus insistant.

Je me mis à trembler. Il passa a mon autre sein, et recommença le même manège. J'avais chaud, froid, je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête.

Il repris ma bouche et pressa mon corps contre sa poitrine nu elle aussi. Sa peau contre la mienne, c'était tout simplement trop bon.

Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux blond, ils étaient doux et avaient un parfum entêtant.

Je lui enlevais sa chemise et commençais à presser l'allure. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, je le voulais au fond de moi et tout de suite.

Il du sentir mon urgence car il me remit debout et se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements, tandis que je faisais de même.

Une fois nu tout les deux, il se rassit sur le siège qui faisait la taille d'un canapé. Je passais une jambe de chaque côté de son corps et m'empalais sur son membre. Puis je ne bougeait pas pendant quelques secondes afin de savourer son sexe en moi.

Tout doucement je remuais de haut en bas, de haut en bas. Puis nous prîmes un rythme, l'un savourant le contact du corps de l'autre. Il me pénétra de plus en plus fort en me fixant dans les yeux. C'était à la fois un plaisir sensuel mais surtout très primaire.

Il accéléra et je basculais dans l'abime du plaisir. Je penchais la tête en arrière alors qu'il me dévorait le cou.

Les perturbations ne se passaient pas à l'extérieur de l'avion mais là, sur nos corps recouvert de sueur.

Mon patron ou l'hôtesse pouvais revenir d'un moment à l'autre mais cela renforçait l'excitation du moment.

je continuai mon vas et vient et lui embrassais les lèvres. Il agrippa mes hanches et me força a plonger plus loin, plus profondément.

Je tremblais et je sentais que la jouissance n'allais pas tarder. Je le vis se mordre les lèvres m'indiquant que lui aussi n'était pas loin.

Brusquement il s'arrêta, me souleva et se mit derrière moi. Il s'enfonça violement en moi, tout en embrassant ma colonne vertébrale.

Cette position me fit perdre tout réserve et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Il continua à me labourer violement.

Je commençais à être détacher de tout, a m'envoler au dessus de nous de son corps entrant dans le mien. Puis l'orgasme me poignarda de plein fouet, et dans un dernier coup de reins je suis que lui aussi avait atteint la jouissance.

Il s'affala contre mon dos et je sentis son sourire. Moi aussi je souriais.

Puis soudain un bruit nous parvins de la chambre. Rapidement nous rhabillâmes. je cherchais partout ma petite culotte tandis que lui lutait pour remettre son pantalon.

Une fois habiller, très maladroitement je dois le dire, Caius sorti de la chambre. Nous avions eu de la chance. De plus il ne sembla rien remarquer.

Je me levais pour rejoindre ma place. La porte de la chambre était rester ouverte et je vis les draps en désordre et juste a côté, l'hôtesse qui se rhabillais.


End file.
